After Forever
by RKCullen
Summary: This story is about what happens after Bella and Edward promise each other forever. What will happen to Renesmee and Jake?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of what happens after Bella and Edward promise each other forever. I hope you like it!**

**Renesmee's POV**

Jacob and I were playing Candy Land. I just beat Jake for the second time in a row!

"I beat you again." I said, smiling.

"Hey, I let you win." Jake said, grinning.

"Yeah, right." I said, laughing. He always lets me win.

That's when my parents came in from being in the meadow. They liked going there for some reason.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" I jumped up from the floor, from our game and went to hug my parents.

"Hey sweetie! Did you and Jake have fun?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah! I beat him two times in Candy Land but he let me win." I said.

I put my hand to my Mom's face and showed her. She looked impressed. Dad laughed, seeing me beat Jake in my head.

"So we were wondering if you would like to go to the meadow with us." Mom said.

"Didn't you just come back from the meadow?" I asked. I knew they were just there.

"Yes..." Dad said, smiling, remembering something. "But we wanted you to come see it. You've never seen it. Its a special place." Dad said while hugging close to my Mom.

I looked over at Jake then. I didn't want to leave him.

Dad saw this then and said, "Jake can come too." He said, smiling.

I smiled then and went over to Jake, moving him to the door. I then grabbed Jacob's hand, leading him out the door. My parents were behind us. Dad scooped me up and put me on his shoulders. Jacob then changed into his wolf form. Dad started running with me on his shoulders, followed by Mom and Jacob.

When we got there, it was amazing. Purple, blue, and white flowers. It was sunny today, which made it better. Jacob then changed out of his wolf form in the forest and put some pants on. Then, he came out and helped me down from my Dad's back, like I needed the help. But, this was perfect. With my top three favorite people. Nothing could ruin this. This moment. It really was magical, like my parents have told me.

Those seven years after, were just like that, perfect... magical, even. Jacob was my best friend. We hunted together, and joked around with each other.

Jake and I were walking through the woods now. It was so quiet.. so peaceful.

"So, the pack and I are throwing a party. A lot of people are coming. You wanna come?" Jake asked me, breaking the silence. I could tell he was nervous though, I didn't know why.

"Sure.. but I gotta warn you, this is my first party. Well, not including birthday parties with just your family." I said.

He laughed. "Alright, its tonight at 7:00. Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked, again nervous.

"No, I'll just run." I said. I loved running through the woods. It cleared my head.

"Ok. Are you sure? I can run with you." Jake said. What was with him tonight?

"I'll just meet you there, Jake." I said.

"Ok." He said. Not acting so sure.

We went back to the house and said goodbye to each other. I told him I would see him soon. We hugged. It hurt to be separated from him for any amount of time.

I went off to Alice's closet when he left. Deciding what to wear. Alice has the best clothing.

**I know this chapter was a bit boring, but the next one really improves. You guys will love it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice came into her closet, then, seeing that I was having trouble.

"Hey Alice. I'm sorry... Jake is having a party tonight and I have nothing to wear." I said.

Alice smiled. "Well I have more than plenty!" She said, laughing.

I laughed too. She really did. Her closet was like a bonus room. It was huge!

I held up a sweater, that was really cute. It was blue and it had a black collar.

Alice shook her head and laughed. "You have your mother's fashion taste!"

She walked past me and went to the back row of clothes. Alice held up a white dress. It was perfect. It had a white layer and then on top it had a thin lace layer.

I smiled. "It's perfect."

Alice smiled. "Try it on." She encouraged.

"Ok." I grabbed the dress and changed out of my jeans and t-shirt.

"Wow! It was like it was made just for you!" Alice said. "Go look in the mirror."

I went over to the mirror and I really couldn't believe it. It was sort of made for me. It was knee length and it had a strap that went behind my neck.

"Thanks Alice." I said, hugging her.

She hugged me and then let me go. "What are you gonna do with your hair?" She asked, smiling.

Alice did my hair and I just wore my converse. The converse doesn't look bad with the dress. Alice pinned half my hair up. I don't look fancy at all, actually. I'm just wearing a sun dress. Hopefully other girls at the party will be wearing something like this.

I went downstairs and I told my parents I was going to a party with Jake.

"Just don't be home too late." Mom said.

"Okay." I said. "Bye."

"Bye." Mom said.

After that, I ran out of the door, running in the woods. I loved running.

When I got there, no one was there yet. I looked at my watch. It was only 6:50.

I ran up to Jake's door and knocked. He came to the door, wearing jeans and a dress shirt. I've never seen him in a dress shirt before. It looked good on him.

"Hey!" Jake said. "You came."

"Of course I came." I said. Why wouldn't I have come?

Around 7:15 people showed up but, Jacob didn't really pay any attention to anyone but me. We talked and talked.

Around 9:00, Jacob got up and pulled me up by my hand and lead me outside. I guess it was time to go home.

He lead me to his garage where he built cars and fixed them up. I was really confused. Why were we here?

Jacob stopped and took a deep breath.

Minutes pasted, and he still hadn't said anything.

"Jacob, what is it?" I asked.

He still wasn't talking.

"Jake?" I asked.

He sighed and took another deep breath. "Renesmee, I love you." He finally said.

I was shocked. Why would he... why would he do this to our friendship? We were best friends...

Jacob just kept on going. "I have loved you for years. You are my best friend and I... I love you, Renesmee. Your the best thing that has happened to me."

We stood there in silence for a long time. This is Jake... my best friend. I just don't know what to think.

"I'll see you later, Jake." I said, breaking the silence and ran off before he could say anything else.


End file.
